


Mouthpiece

by sashalorian



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashalorian/pseuds/sashalorian
Summary: *Highly inspired by Perseverance, and hours of UFC2*
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Tonight, it's Lynch vs. Deville. Their last few matches have been a sight to see. Deville with the quick strikes, Lynch with the ground game, even though Becky's on the losing end."

The bell rings as the women tap gloves. They circle around the ring, figuring out each others next move, and Becky is instantly hit with a jarring jab. "What a strong jab by Deville." Becky blocks a few low and high kicks, before attempting a take-down, but failing. "Deville smartly evading the take-down, once Lynch has got her on the floor, and she's in posture, she's doomed to be knocked out a minute later."

Becky hits with a few high kicks, and blows that make Sonya stumble. Sonya blocks a punch, only to be hit with a swift knee, taking her to the ground. Becky takes this chance to pounce, and she continues to punch until the ref pulls her off. "And just like that, Becky Lynch is _still_ undefeated! Wow! How is she still on the undercard?" 

"Who knows? Here's Bruce Buffer."

"The winner of this match-up, in 1:47 in the very first round, Becky Lynch!" Her arm is lifted, and she excitedly jumps to the top of the ring. "Come on Becky!" She hears her manager, Nia, say. She waves her off, getting down, and leaving the ring. It only takes her five seconds into the tunnel to start gathering a deal together. "Listen, there is a spot for you in three weeks in a main card event, I have to call to confirm, but all you have to do is call you-know-who for extra training." Becky's rolls her eyes. "Why that little pipsqueak? All she does is yell at me, and annoy you." Nia shrugs, before her phone begins to ring. "Oh, I've got to take this, don't get into trouble." As Nia walked off, Becky turned her eyes to one of the ring girls, her legs were long, and her hair was voluminously blonde. The woman's eyes drifted and met Becky's with a kind smile, and Becky realized something.

Her hotel was at least 3 miles away, and she had nowhere to be at the moment, why not stay and watch this woman and her also long-legged blonde co-worker strut their stuff on international television. So, instead of walking to the medic to see why her hand hurt at the moment, she approached the two ring girls, looking for an introduction. "Hello ladies." Their heads turn, ad the one that intrigued her the most smiled again. "I'm Becky Lynch." She grabs the woman's hand, delicately kissing the back of it. "Torrie." The woman says, definitely amused. "And you, milady?" The other woman smiles and chuckles, before excepting the kiss on the hand. "Stacy." Torrie and Stacy were beyond, but definitely in Becky's league.

"Are you girls working until the Orton-Copeland fight, or do I have to ask someone to let you off, so I can buy you lasses some drinks?" The women share a look. "We can ask Nikki and Brie to cover?" Torrie nods, and looks for the girls they mentioned, Stacy turning her attention to Becky. "So, why did you chose us? I mean Michelle is just as tall." Stacy jokes, but this furthers Becky's interest. "You think she'd want to come along?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Becky!" The red head heard a distant voice say. "REBECCA!!" That woke her up, and a few of the women she noticed. "OH MY GOODNESS, calm down ya weirdo." Becky sits up, facing her other, more serious manager, Amy, or known in the boxing world as Lita. "Oh, I didn't mean to say that." She shifts nervously before looking down at the dozen women in her bed. "Yowza! This is awesome!" She flinches when pants are thrown at her. "We have to leave. We've got a press thing today." Amy explains. "And what might that be?" Amy rolls her eyes. "You promised Flair's Donuts that we would do a free signing for a purchase of a doughnut, in payment we get free doughnuts from any location for life." Becky forgot about that.

"Oh, right, well when is it?" 

"We have 25 minutes to rush across the bridge, since Nia took the limo without you." Becky's eyes widen. "Why didn't you say anything?!" She says, watching some of the girls walking around Amy to leave. "Bye Becky!" Becky waves. "You have my number, Maria, I'm always available! And you two..." Torrie and Stacy stop walking. "I'll call you."They leave, and she rushes to put on clothes. "Is traffic bad getting there?"

”No, it’s like 8 in the morning, but we have to hurry.”

It didn’t take Becky long to get dressed, and she grabbed her key card before rushing to the underground parking lot, to fetch her car, her and Amy taking off. “How many girls did you sleep with last night?” Amy asked in amusement.   
  


“Don’t know...thirteen? The twins count as one.” Her manager chuckles, and the car falls into a comfortable silence, as Becky follows the navigation to the doughnut shop. “We’re here.” Amy says, and Becky parks the car, before unbuckling her seatbelt, and walking inside.   
  


“Oh My Gosh! Is that Lita?!” A loud, chipper voice asks. “You know I don’t call myself that anymore, Charlotte.” She says hugging the taller woman. “I know, just picking fun.” Charlotte’s eyes meet Becky’s, and Becky reaches the two, shaking hands with the woman. 

“Nice to meet you, Becky, hope you’re ready for slight overtime today.” Becky follows, letting the taller woman lead her to the signing table.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Banks, how do you think your championship match against Kaitlyn will go tomorrow?" Sasha was confident, sure it was a championship fight, and Kaitlyn is huge, and Sasha has been reminded by her crew that Kaitlyn had a 19 second match after ten punches were dealt. That didn't phase her for a second. Sure the woman had _really_ strong punches, but Sasha had to be optimistic at this point.

"I'd like you all to know, tomorrow at the Blue Cross Arena in Rochester, New York, Sasha Banks will walk in Bantamweight Champion, and leave Bantamweight Champion, because the boss gets things done. I mean, who can say they put Beth Copeland on the road to retirement? Who else can say they are 25-0? Unlike Kaitlyn, I don't have that antagonizing number on the other side of the dash, telling me I failed 4 times. I've beaten the best of the best, and this is no challenge." Sasha had felt satisfied, and the press were eating the speech up. "Uh, one more question."

  
"Yes, Ms. Banks, can I ask about the Victoria fight? Do you think that with Kaitlyn and VIctoria's similar slugger, ground and pound style, that you'll beat her same as last time?" Sasha seemed confident, but that changed her aura. Sasha vs Victoria, her only victory that was up for decision. Victoria was brutal, Sasha couldn't open either of her eyes for a few days, and she had to go to the doctor for her knee injury. If it weren't for the grit of Sasha, that would've been her first loss. "That match took a huge toll on my body, my knee, my eyesight, my hand, never the same, but I don't believe this will be as bad. That's my final answer, thank you guys." Sasha and her PR manager, Dolph, beeline out of the building into Sasha's fancy Lykan HyperSport. 

"You did good."

The ride was calming, barely any small talk. Arriving to their hotel, they both exit the car, letting the valet take it. "You are trending on Twitter, and I've been getting emails from big brands, wanting your face on their product. Imagine: 'Sasha Banks on Vogue Magazine'." Sasha's eyes widen in shock. "You're joking, Vogue?!" She asks, as they enter the hotel lobby. "No, it's a goal. You need goals."\

"My main goal is staying champion." Dolph and Tamina had been an awkward team with Sasha, but they kept her sane. Tamina was her main manager, finding fights, calling trainers, and jiu jitsu coaches. "I know, but that's Tamina's thing. I work for the brand. The boss, the blueprint, the standard. When I work, I work for 'The Boss' Sasha Banks. I mean you see that billboard?" Sasha sees poster of herself out of the window of the elevator, stopping when it's on their floor. "Ok, I'm going to the spa, let's disperse, go rest, you look tired." Dolph walks to where his room is, and Sasha leaves as well. Opening the door, she instantly grabs a small bottle of vodka, not noticing the woman on her bed. "Hi, Sasha." The voice startles her so much, she almost chokes on her drink. 

Mandy Rose, a sight to see. "Happy Birthday." Mandy smirks. "It's November." Sasha says in a joking tone. "Well then you might as well open your present." Sasha's deep breath said it all. "I have to train, I-I-Oh my god, I-I have to go."

Walking to the local gym was quick, and it was thankfully quiet. The snack area was amazing, and so was the breakfast bar right after training. Then she had an epiphany, the doughnut shop was closer.

_Flair's Donuts_

It seemed quaint, and nice. Sasha had a 10 am press conference, she deserves this. Maybe their glaze tastes good.


	4. Chapter 4

Becky didn't mind taking pictures with kids. It seemed cool, and the parents appreciated it, so it made Becky feel nice, and it seemed like the kids enjoyed it too. 

Becky seem contempt as she'd been sitting there for a while, but felt someone just standing at the table while she was on her phone. "How you doing?" She looks up to see the woman she knew as Charlotte. "Good, seem to be doing well. You?" 

"Business is steady, kids like free autographs, and the parents appreciate surprise donuts, so it's all in good spirits." Charlotte seemed calm, but she was very intrigued by Becky, and actually wanted to talk with her. "Do you mind if I sit?" Becky shakes her head, taking her jacket off of the chair. "How long are you in New York?" 

"Until tomorrow, I'm not on the card, but I'm going to see the main event." Charlotte had heard about said 'main event', and how this Kaitlyn girl could possibly end the streak. "Is that this 'end the streak' match?" Becky nods. "Yeah, Sasha Banks has had a lot of fights, none lost. I've trained with Kaitlyn once, if she pulls this off, new champ, huge milestone. I wish it could be me, but I'm not ready."

"Yeah, under carders don't touch the champ. " Becky looks up. "Excuse me?" Sasha pulls off her hood. "You actually think that low-life is gonna win?" The woman asks. "I hope she does, but if you do I wouldn't mind." Sasha scoffs. "'Wouldn't mind.'" The woman mocks. "Did I ask?" Becky stands up, and Charlotte shifts awkwardly. "Do you even know my name?" Sasha smiles, making Becky even more annoyed. "Nope. Don't care to know, but when I knock her out tonight, I'll wave at the camera for you." She walks off, and Becky feels a hand on her forearm. "You alright?" She wasn't, but thanked Charlotte for the sentiment. "I'm good, I always she was a bitch in real life."

Becky sees Amy walking towards them out the corner of her eye, so she sits. "What the hell was that?" Becky shrugs her shoulders. "Was that Sasha Banks?" Charlotte nods, and Becky sighs. "She was meaner than she usually is on TV." Becky chuckles. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to place bets when everyone wants the champ to lose."

Sasha walked off, and immediately grabbed her phone. "Hey Vince" She obviously called Vince, he bought the UFC a few years ago, and Sasha was his top talent, he'd do anything to get her ahead. "Hi Sasha." Sasha smirked knowing she wasn't chipper unless it was for a favor. "Do you know someone by the name of Becky Lynch?" He hums, and she smirks. "Do you think she's essential? I mean, there are plenty of other women that could take her place." He knew where this was going, but he wanted to know why. "What happened?"

"She was rude to me, it sounds childish, but I'd expect a bit of respect from some nobody below my pay grade." She was full of herself, and obviously she never realized this, and she just came off as a self entitled prick who got whatever they wanted. "Ya know, if you and Ronda hadn't built this women's division, you specifically would've been gone years ago." She smirks, knowing that she was getting what she wanted. "Thanks Vince, I truly appreciate it." 


	5. Chapter 5

The fight was taking a toll on Sasha. The mere mention of it gave her hives.

Putting in her mouth guard, Sasha stands, strapping her gloves, and putting on her gold champion shorts. "You're the champ. You got this.”

Walking out there was always the worst part. She was nervous, and when she was in the octagon, she could no longer feel that way because she’s alone. She’s always alone, even when she’s surrounded by women or press, or her ‘friends’. It kept her up at night knowing her villain persona on TV was how she acts in real life, hence why she was lonely. It was obvious everyone wanted her to lose so she’d learn a lesson. 

Time in her head was warped because she was already in the ring, staring at the Texan in front of her, she was scared to death. They are both introduced, before the bell rings.

The two women dap gloves, and begin to circle one another. Sasha goes for a few jabs, attempting to block a few kicks to the chest, before she’s rocked with a kick to her surgically repaired knee, bringing her to her knees, but she immediately retreats to the cage, lifting herself up to her feet. Kaitlyn takes advantage of Sasha’s shock, and takes critical punches, and landing big kicks on her knee. The other woman is finally vulnerable enough for Kaitlyn to use a single leg takedown, before quickly shifting into a leg bar.   
  


For the first time in three years, Sasha was officially going to cry on national television. Surprisingly, Kaitlyn lets go, and stands up, waiting for Sasha to as well, and the blue haired woman was not taking well to the joking around. “Come on!” She attempted to stand up fast, almost fracturing her knee in the process. “Ahh!” Luckily before Sasha could be hurt more, the bell rings for the end of the first round.   
  


“You alright?” Dolph asks behind the cage. “I’m fine.” She wasn’t, but she wasn’t quitting, even though she could get away with it, she wouldn’t. 

It’d been quick enough for the bell to ring once again, and they dap gloves again, before they circle one another, scoping their game plan. Kaitlyn clocks Sasha in the face hard, and she falls on her back, and is too shocked to notice Kaitlyn pouncing on her, and eventually knocking her out. “WE GOT A NEW CHAMPION!” Sasha was glazed over, and felt her eye shutting, she was in another dimension. 

“Your winner by knockout, at 15 seconds in the second round, Kaitlyn!” Sasha wouldn’t move, no matter how many times the ref and Dolph slapped her face. She thankfully blinked, notifying them she was at least alive.

There was no doubt this result was inevitable, but the toll this would take on the undefeated champ? Who knows.


End file.
